


Derby Girls Do it on All Fours

by nonamouse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Roller Derby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Puck go see a roller derby bout and Santana meets someone new. I wrote this before Santana's coming out arc. I know it's unfinished, and I probably won't ever finish it. Sorry. </p><p>Glee is not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derby Girls Do it on All Fours

Santana crossed her arms. "No." 

Puck rolled his eyes. "C'mon San, you'll love it."

"You're just gonna try and hook me up with some butch derby chick and it's going to end badly just like every other time I go anywhere with you." 

"I'll pick you up at eight." 

Santana sighed, defeated. Puck was always going to be her stupid weak spot; she would always have love for him in spite of everything. 

He was right on time, but she made him wait a little bit while he sat and made awkward conversation with her parents. They still thought she was dating him and they still didn't like him and she still felt pretty good about that. She dressed up a little, in spite of herself, one never knew, even a broken clock was right twice a day. 

Puck smirked and arched an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes and offered him her hand. 

"C'mon Puckerman." 

"Home by midnight," her father warned. 

"Sure thing, Mr. L," Puck replied letting Santana pull him up from the couch. 

By some miracle, Puck's old truck made it out to the skating rink. Just outside the city and incongruously right next to Lima's only strip club, Santana didn't even know it was still standing. 

"Lauren know you're taking me out?" 

Puck scoffed. "Course she knows, she's the Lima Debs' star blocker." 

Santana crossed her arms but didn't object further. The foot sweat and leather smell of the skating rink was a little nostalgic, a smell you don't forget even after almost a decade. It didn't really look like her scene but at least the people were interesting. She started to relax a little bit, the derby girls mostly didn't seem her type, stout and tough looking like Lauren. At least Puck probably wouldn't be trying to do any match making. 

"I'm gonna go find Lauren," Puck said. "Meet you back here in thirty?" 

"Sure," Santana said, absently. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and wandered off in with no real destination in mind. She did not get far. The first thing she noticed were legs, endless legs. The girl was leaning casually against the snack bar, short shorts, boobs, bright pink hair, easily six feet tall in her socked feet and laughing at something the clerk at the snack bar was saying to her. 

"Wow," Santana whispered, legs propelling her forward before she even realized she was moving. 

The pink haired girl looked at her. "Am I in your way?" 

"No, I just wanted some legs." She sputtered, "I mean licorice. I wanted some licorice." 

The girl laughed. "I've got both, which is it?" 

Feeling weirdly bold Santana let her eyes wander. "Legs, then." 

"Find me after the bout," the girl replied. "We'll talk." 

The girl sashayed away, hips swinging for Santana's benefit. Santana watched her walk until someone bumped her hip. 

"What the fuck, Puck?" She said, crossly. 

Puck arched an eyebrow at her, "I see you're making friends." 

"It's nothing." 

"Uh huh," he gave her that knowing smile she hated so much and wished, not for the first time, that he didn't know her so well. 

She rolled her eyes, "let's just go sit." 

Puck let her drag him off to the low bleachers that were quickly starting to fill up. Santana sat on the edge of the top riser with her arms crossed tightly over her breasts absolutely determined to hate every bit of this nonsense. She gave Puck the filthiest look she could manage when he jostled her to jump up and holler for his girl and then completely forgot what she was mad about when her girl rolled out onto the track. 

Santana was never a person given to romantic conniption, but she could swear the girl glowed as she moved into position on the jammer line. The MC announced her as Rosy De Palma and she smiled and flexed and blew kisses at the crowd and Santana swallowed at the movement of muscles under her brown skin. Puck laughed at her. 

"You are so in love," he said. 

"Shut up, Puck," she sniped, but her heart really wasn't in it. He wasn't wrong.


End file.
